


A peaceful moment

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [48]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, Minor Angst, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake helps Yang deal with hate mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A peaceful moment

**Author's Note:**

> Source: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CZYPzPYUAAExAO6.jpg:large
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/42b3eu/its_okay_im_here_now_rwby_fanartnest/cz8zksm?context=3

Yang frowned at her scroll.

Another message. Another cruel jab at her.

She'd thought that the messages would have stopped since her name had been cleared.

But there were still people who saw her as a target.

And they were wearing her down.

As if the faceless trolls knew that she was online, the anonymous messages kept on coming.

Yang itched to reply, to remind them that it wasn't her fault. But they kept on coming.

She turned off her scroll and sat back on the bed, bad memories resurfacing.

She was so sank into her misery that she didn't notice Blake until her partner wrapped her arms around Yang. She felt Blake rest her chin on Yang's shoulder. Yang felt the calming presence of Blake's embrace, soothing her worries.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, toying with Yang's hair, twisting the ends and beginning to start a braid.

"Hate messages." Yang muttered, knotting her hands into a bundle. She felt her rage build.

"Oh, Yang." Blake murmured, and Yang felt her anger temper then dissipate, leaning back into Blake as she quietly vented, Blake listening and bringing Yang's hair into a ponytail.

Yang started to feel far better. She let out a sigh.

"Hey, Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just remember the truth. And that I know you were set up."

"Well, it wasn't at first." Yang said, smiling slightly.

"It was a confusing time."

"Yeah." Yang agreed. "Still. I'm glad you worked out the truth."

Blake nodded, tying the ponytail up and starting to braid it.

"And look at us now."

Yang smiled up at Blake.

"You know, you're one of the few people that I allow to touch my hair?"

"I'm honored." Blake laughed. "And this ponytail looks pretty good on you."

"Thanks, hon."

"Hon?" Blake asked.

"Short for honey. You know, because we're yellow and black like a bumblebee, and bees make honey."

"Oh Dust, make her stop!" Blake joked, finishing the braid. "All done."

"I feel much better." Yang said.

"Good." Blake replied. "So how about we go out and show the others your ponytail? I think they're out for lunch."

"Actually, can we stay here? I like how peaceful it is." Yang said, reaching a hand up to touch Blake's face.

Blake put a hand over Yang's own. "Of course."


End file.
